Un comienzo, diferentes destinos, nuevos caminos
by Luu1225
Summary: [Segunda parte de: Nuevos comienzos.] Ahora que cada uno comienzan sus estudios en preparatoria, ¿que deparara para cada uno? Además, ¿Habrán nuevas trabas en el camino de todos? Os espero y le guste
1. Prologo

**Prologo.**

¿Pensaron que "Nuevos comienzos" ya había terminado?  
Pos sí, pero aquí esta como… la segunda temporada, ¿así se dice no?  
Como sea, esta vez sabrán porque segunda temporada y eso.

Ninguno de los personas originales me pertenece esos son propiedad de: Nitro+Chiral, los hijos de estos si son de mi propiedad.

* * *

Según expertos afirman que los jóvenes cada día sorprenden más a los que son mayores que ellos, pero alguna veces no tanto y hasta se piensa que la palabra "jóvenes" les queda grande, y hasta se piensa que debería existir una nueva palabra; aun les falta murar, y es cierto, de eso no hay duda alguna, los mayores fueron jóvenes alguna vez sin embargo… no saben si es fácil ponerse en los zapatos de estos y tratar de entenderlos.

No cuando están en etapas que ellos pasaron, y ahora hasta bochornoso es pensar en ellas.

¿Qué se hace en estos casos?

-¿Llevas todo lo que necesitas?-

-Sí…-

-¿Llevas suficiente dinero?-

-Si…-

-¿Te pusiste la ropa interior nueva que compre para ti?-

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Pareces una madre que está a punto de dejar ir a su hijo- el regaño ni se hizo esperar, por parte de la persona que estaba bajo el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

Pudo haber contestado cualquier cosa, pero los pasadores que sostenía en sus labios se lo impidieron, se retiro uno de ellos y lo coloco perfectamente en una parte de aquel cabello azabache idéntico al suyo, una última vez paso el cepillo, dio un paso hacia atrás y contemplo su trabajo.

-Ya está- agrego con una sonrisa, y aura victoriosa rodeándole, aunque simplemente el sentía que se había formado a su alrededor, cuando se acerco y deposito un suave beso en la parte superior de esa cabeza llena de cabellos negros y lacios, que caían hasta los hombros y quedaban por debajo de los pechos de la fémina. -mi princesa quedo más hermosa que nunca- añadió.

Romy de ahora 15 años contemplo con una suave sonrisa el trabajo que su padre había puesto porque su cabello quedará bien arreglado, ya que en las mañanas era un lio para ella, además ahora era una fecha importante y según sus padres la presentación era primordial, más por la ceremonia que se tenía cada año frente a los nuevos estudiantes.

-Si ya terminaste, ambos apúrense el tren saldrá a las 9 en punto y son las 8:40- dijo el rubio por último, alejándose de la puerta y dejando a padre e hija.

-Iré a terminar tu almuerzo, apresúrate no querrás llegar tarde el primer día- dicho esto, dio una suave palmada en el hombro de su hija saliendo de la habitación y dejándole sola, Romy agradeció el momento que le dejaron sola, respiro profundamente y dejo salir todo ese aire en un largo y profundo suspiro.

Nerviosismo era algo que sentía en ese momento, eso y ganas de lanzarse por la ventana de su habitación. Por, diferentes motivos los cuales pensaría camino a la estación del tren y a la escuela, se coloco su coil en la muñeca izquierda, gracias a dios sus padres se lo habían obsequiado desde la escuela secundaria, pero no tenía ni allmate ni nada por el estilo, según ellos eso vendría después de su primer semestre y calificaciones; tomo la mochila que había en su cama, y la coloco en su hombro derecho, y se detuvo en seco antes de salir, deslizo su mano por el escritorio en donde estaba su portátil cogiendo los audífonos que estaban a lado de esta, y guardándoselos en el bolsillo suéter escolar, ahora si todo lo que necesitaba ya estaba, en su mochila o en sus bolsillos.

Salió del cuarto, cerró la puerta haciendo un sonido leve al momento, el cual al parecer no sirvió para sus padres cuando llego a la barra de la cocina y les encontró compartiendo un apasionado beso; la expresión de asco no falto en su rostro cuando contemplo esa escena.

-Iugh…- murmuro, y ese murmuro fue suficiente para que ambos padres se separaran de inmediato, Koujaku con el rostro tan rojo como el de un tomate, y Noiz simplemente con un color rosado en sus mejillas, y desviando la mirada.

-¿E-Estas lista?- pregunto con vergüenza, no sabía si podría ver a su hija a los ojos después de aquello, pero solo era un beso lo peor sería que los hubiera encontrado en la habitación… jugando… sin ropa… y eso.

La azabache solamente suspiro con pesadez, y asintió yendo hacia la entrada, no sin antes tomar de las manos de su progenitor el almuerzo que al parecer ambos habían hecho con mucho cariño para ella.

-Ten cuidado, hay suficiente dinero en tu coil para el tren de ida y vuelta, incluso más por si necesitas algo en particular- pronunció Noiz, acercándose hasta donde estaba Romy y dando una última mirada a la más baja, conservando su semblante tranquilo, pero no lo estaba, aunque se viera así tranquilo, la tranquilidad era algo que en este momento sentía, estaba nervioso; incluso… se podría creer, que más que Romy.

Koujaku no se quedaba atrás.

Salieron del departamento, bajaron las escaleras y ambos padres se quedaron de pie frente a su hija.

-Creo… que sería mejor si… te acompañara hasta la estación… o mejor hasta el cole…-

-Papi…- interrumpió Romy, con solo ver a su padre con solo escucharlo, sabía que estaba nervioso. -estaré bien, pasaré por el salón para que vayamos a comprar la cena, ¿sip?-

Regalo una dulce, y tranquilizadora sonrisa a ambos, que dejaron salir un suspiro, largo y al menos un poco tranquilizante para ambos, pero no era difícil, si en la secundaria de igual manera no fue tan complicado ya que ella por sus propias palabras había elegido que le llevasen hasta la el instituto, pero eso había sido bastante tiempo. Hoy tendría que ser un poco más independiente.

-Papá, papi, los veré más tarde- sonrió, y dio unos cuantos hacia adelante, ahora empezando alejarse de donde estaban sus padres. -¡los quiero!- dijo por último, dando la vuelta en la esquina de la calle y desapareciendo de la vista de ambos padres, Noiz tuvo que consolar a Koujaku que parecía empezar a llorar en cualquier momento, y así fue dejo salir unas cuantas lagrimas las cuales Noiz retiro, una vez que la vio alejarse noto que el uniforme que constaba de la camisa, suéter y falda la cual era muy corta, se veían las piernas de su hija… de su princesa, y tendría que arreglar eso cuando regresará por el momento solo tenía en la mente que: Su hija empezaba a crecer, y dolía.

* * *

El viaje de tren fue tranquilo, las miradas de unos cuantos pervertidos no faltaron en su camino pero no le importo una mísera mierda.

Llego a la puerta del instituto Midorijima, que nombre tan original pensó en sus adentros, observo detenidamente a los demás estudiantes por el camino lleno de pétalos de cerezo cubriendo el piso, y no solo eso sino que flotaban con la brisa del viento primaveral, el pensamiento de "esto es como una típica escena de anime estudiantil" no falto en la cabeza de muchos de los alumnos, y no se equivocaban.

-¡Romy-san!- una voz conocida le llamo a sus espaldas, aun con los audífonos alcanzo a escucharle, los removió y dio la vuelta inmediatamente reconociendo a la persona que le llamaba.

-¿Hana?- la rubia simplemente sonrió, y asintió a lo que la azabache había dicho, si ese era su nombre. Ni más ni menos que Hana, y por supuesto su hermana gemela Naomi a un lado de ella, sonriendo de igual manera, salvo que ella siguió con su semblante tranquilo y silencioso.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Romy-san- hablo Naomi, y Romy dirigió su atención a ella esta vez.

-Así parece, ¿Qué tal va la pastelería?- cuestiono, y dejo en duda sobre a lo que se había referido. ¿Pastelería?

Hana iba a hablar pero el sonido tan peculiar del instituto se hizo presente, dando a saber que no solo empezarían clases, por ser el primer día empezaría la ceremonia, para los estudiantes de primer ingreso.

-Hablaremos en el salón, vamos o nos van a joder si nos ven aquí- soltó, y empezó a caminar esperando a que ambas rubias lo hicieran también y así hicieron ambas se colocaron a su lado y empezaron a correr hacia el auditorio.

Llegaron unos cuantos minutos tardes, sin embargo el maestro de educación física lo paso por alto y simplemente las guió a la fila donde era su lugar correspondiente, y ordeno que guardaran silencio, puesto que el directos empezaría a dar un discurso; como todos los años.

-Cada estudiante, es como un brote de bambú- pronunció contra el micrófono, un hombre de anteojos simples, cabello negro y traje gris, y no se veía que fuera alguien muy grande refiriéndose a la edad, tenía una altura media ni muy alto ni muy pequeño. Bien parecido, tosió un poco para arreglarse la garganta antes de volver hablar.

-Se necesita de agua, sol para que estos vayan creciendo, además de eso cuidados que se les brindan hacen el brote más grande, hoy comienzan a ser pequeños brotes en el instituto, donde los profesores harán crecer más y más, hasta que lleguen a estar totalmente maduros; así que sin añadir más, solo daremos los avisos a los estudiantes de primer año, cada salón cuenta con un concejal por si algún estudiante tiene algún problema puede dirigirse a este, y también alguno de los profesores; bien, creo que eso es todo, si alguno tiene problema para ubicar su salón puede verificar en las listas que hay en el pizarrón que se encuentra en el pasillo de los grados supriores, sin demorarlos más sus clases comenzarán en unos minutos así que pueden retirarse, y recuerden que cualquier acto contra el reglamento será castigado con suspensión, y queda estrictamente prohibido "el rhyme" dentro de las instalaciones-

-¡Mierda!- entre las filas un grito, obviamente de un estudiante.

-Así como cualquier acto violento o indebido será una sanción y no se pasara por alto ninguno; pueden retirarse- advirtió y dio el aviso por último, dando la indicación a los estudiantes de que ahora si podían retirarse, y así hiciera pronto el auditorio empezó a quedar vació.

Las conversaciones en los pasillos no se hicieron esperar, conversaciones de personas que ya se conocían y otras que empezaban a conocerse, el ambiente era nervioso por el comienzo de clases nuevamente.

-Ese es mi asiento…-

-Lo siento, pero yo ya estoy aquí-

-No te pregunte eso- escupió una chica de cabello corto, negro con mechones rojos, llevaba la falda más corta de lo normal, y lucía ruda; y lo de ruda no se quedo en duda, cuando cogió del brazo a la estudiante que antes le había respondido y la saco del asiento de un jalón, fue como si levantará una pluma o su fuerza era demasiada, poca importancia le dio incluso al pequeño grito que esta dio cuando le lanzo a las butacas que habían a un lado.

Todo el salón guardo silencio, por dos diferentes motivos: La chica de mechones rojos tenía una pinta llena de rebeldía, meterse con ella era lo que menos querían siendo estudiantes de primer año. Segundo, no querían meterse en problemas por alguien más, y tener que soportar un castigo, una suspensión o inclusive peor, pero… ¿Qué era peor que una suspensión?

-Ow, eso no fue muy amable de tu parte- una suavecita voz, le hizo estremecerse cuando le sintió tan cerca de su oreja.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- se dio la vuelta de inmediato encontrándose con dos gemas azules viéndola fijamente, no era por exagerar pero pensó que inclusive esos ojos le estaban mirando directamente al alma, tan… penetrantes.

-Vaya, vaya, eso fue muy cruel- una segunda voz en su oreja izquierda la hizo volver la mirada al otro lado, y fue más intimidante encontrarse con otros azules ojos; unos idénticos a los de un principio.

Volvió en si después de unos segundos, frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algún insulto, pero la cerro cuando el sonido de pasos firmes le interrumpió.

-Eso no fue amable de tu parte- Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del suéter, alzo su ceja y contemplo la escena de ambas rubias a cada lado de la estudiantes de cabello negro y mechones rojos, luciendo confundida y a la vez un tanto asustada, o podría ser confusión.

-¿Y que si no fue amable?- escupió, y levanto con una expresión firme en el rostro, y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. -Como sea, hay más asientos así que aquí tienes tu estúpido asiento, paren de defender a…- se calló, al momento de dirigir su vista a la izquierda, no fueron ni azules, ni verdes las gemas con las que se encontró esta vez si no unas de color negro, pero en ellas había un suave brillo, se perdió en ellos, no eran naturales, ni normales se podría decir.

Eran… únicos.

-Oí, reacciona- Romy chasqueo los dedos haciendo reaccionar a la estudiante, de quien aun no sabían el nombre ni nada.

-Lamento con nuestro primer encuentro no haya sido tan agradable, pero… Soy Aimi, ¿y tú?- la pelinegra miro fijamente a la más alta por unos cuantos centímetros solamente, esperando su presentación de igual manera.

-A-Ah… Kio, soy Kio- se presentó, salvo que con una leve inclinación y sin darse cuenta traía un color rosado en sus mejillas, en ese momento los que se detuvieron a ver la escena se dieron cuenta que no del todo parecía ruda, toda persona ruda es así como autodefensa o algo por el estilo, pero… tenían su lado blando. Aunque estuviera en lo más profundo de su ser, Aimi no tenía duda alguna de que toda persona fuera así en el interior.

Pronto quedaría tiempo para más presentaciones, la profesora, una mujer de pantalón negro un poco holgado, camisa blanca, cola de caballo y una suave sonrisa en sus labios, fue directo a su escritorio dejando lo que era la lista de estudiantes.

-Muy bien, guarden silencio- ordeno antes de ponerse delante del escritorio, con la lista en las manos, a la cual le dio un vistazo.

-Yo seré su maestra de japonés, Kauri Murasaki- se presento, y una vez que lo hizo volvió su mirada a la lista, pensando en lo que sería más fácil: si los estudiantes se presentarán por su cuenta, o que ella les nombrara uno por uno. La segunda era más fácil de aplicar.

Tomaron un par de minutos para organizar la forma en la que se presentarían, primero se dieron a empezar por la primera persona de la fila que estaba contra la ventana.

-Yo soy Naomi, simplemente Naomi, es un placer- ofreció una suave sonrisa a todos los presentes que se quedaron viendo a la rubia de ojos azules.

-Hana, la hermana gemela de Naomi; Es un placer~- guiño el ojo, mientras que los alumnos observaban a ambas rubias, eran totalmente gemelas. Sin embargo, una de ella usaba anteojos (Naomi) mientas que la otra no, además había otra cosa que hacía que no se confundieran, y era que la chica de anteojos tenía un busto pequeño, y la otra no tanto.

Nombre como Takeshi, Midori, Yuri, Ken y por último, quien un principio llamo más la atención por meterse con Kio, conocida por ser tener una pinta llena de rebeldía, y no se equivocaban.

-Aimi Seragaki, es un placer; espero que nos llevemos bien- regalo una sonrisa amable a todos, y esa amabilidad no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los chicos, incluso de las chicas. Con esa sonrisa de un principio, simplemente se gano que todos la describieran como "encantadora".

-¿Tienes novio, dulzura?- hablo uno de los muchachos, una sonrisa coqueta dirigiéndose a la pelinegra.

-¿No te gustaban los chicos, Kazuo?- Hablo otro, al parecer era su amigo porque un comentario como ese no lo decía un simple desconocido.

-Cállate, virgen- replico, su compañero, y antes de que cualquier pelea de adolescentes comenzará la maestra dio un golpe a la mesa con su libro y todo volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Hizo una seña para que empezarán de nuevo con las presentaciones, y así todo comenzó una vez más, nombre simples como: Akira, Kazuo, Kiyoshi, Mari, la tercera fila comenzó con Nozomi, a quien las cuatro chicas conocían ya, el hermano menor de Hikari y Mitzuki, las cuales estaban en el salón de ha lado, al igual que Yu el hermano mayor de Aimi.

-Y-Yo… ehm… soy Nozomi…- hablo el peli blanco, con timidez ganándose un unisonó "aw" por la mayoría de las chicas, que casi se derritieron frente a la actitud tímida del muchacho, pero no solo eso sí no que según ellas un chico "tímido" era una de las cosas más monas de todo el mundo.

La profesora pidió calma una vez más, para que se siguieran presentando, todos de igual manera lo hicieron hasta que llego la presentación de la azabache, a quien de igual manera ya la mayoría conocían.

-Yo soy…-

Quedaron incompletas sus palabras cuando el sonido de la puerta abrirse, interrumpió todo dejando ver una cabellera castaña y larga, pudieron pensar en un principio que era una chica pero no fue así cuando vieron por completo al extraño individuo.

-Lamento mucho la tardanza- se disculpo, y dejo en duda a todos sobre quién era ese nuevo estudiante. Y un poco molesta a Romy por haberle interrumpido, y dejándole con las palabras en la boca. Pero, esa molestia de inmediato se transformo en confusión, cuando se encontró con los ojos del castaño que recién había entrado al salón, las chicas no perdieron oportunidad de empezar a murmurar entre ellas sobre lo bien parecido que lucía el chico.

-Tendrás tu castigo después de clases, ahora preséntate a tus compañeros y discúlpate con tu compañera por interrumpirle- ordeno la profesora, y este asintió. Se arreglo la garganta y sus labios formaron una delicada sonrisa.

-Yo soy…-

-Blanca nieves-

Romy interrumpió al moreno, que inmediatamente detuvo sus palabras y guio su mirada a la de ojos verdes, y en seguida le reconoció, ambos se reconocieron y casi parecía increíble al menos para el castaño, mientras que para la pelinegra, quien solo siguió con su semblante tranquilo.

-Romy…- mascullo él de ojos ámbar, con los labios entre abiertos y los ojos abiertos de una forma no tan exagerada.

La azabache, sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Esa misma, Joshua- respondió simplemente.

* * *

**¿Qué tal, dulzuras?  
¿Qué les pareció?  
Espero y este proyecto de igual manera sea tan wow, como el de "Nuevos comienzos".**

**¡No olvides dejar un review!**


	2. Un complicado empezar

**Un complicado empezar.**

**Primer capítulo de este nuevo proyecto, el cual espero y sea nuevamente de su agrado. No tengo ninguna cosa que aclarar, pero si para ustedes hay alguna duda o pregunta pueden dejarla en los reviews y será contestada.**

* * *

La clase parecía eterna cuando las ganas de establecer conversación con cada uno de sus amigos le carcomían por dentro, tanto tiempo sin verse, demasiado era mejor decir que tanto porque eso se quedaba corto… Pero, fue paciente. Todos fueron pacientes, unos más que otros.

Fue apenas cuando el final de la clase llego, y en seguida todos los alumnos salieron estableciendo conversaciones que poco le importaban a quienes se quedaron en el lugar lleno de pupitres ahora vacíos.

-¡Primo Joshua, te extrañe tanto!- la llorosa voz de Aimi se escucho en medio del ahora silencio, enseguida lanzándose abrazar al ahora más alto que ella, aunque solo por unos cuantos centímetros unos… 10 o 8 para ser sinceros.

Joshua no pudo rechazar al abrazo que su prima le brindo, correspondiéndolo y ahora sintiendo aparte de nostalgia deje de tristeza cuando la escucho sollozar contra su pecho. Era cierto, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían vuelto a ver, por lo que no criticaba, porque de igual manera… el sentía que algunas lagrimas se le escaparían en cualquier momento.

-H-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… J-Jo-kun- Nozomi dijo en tono bajo, mostrando una sonrisa tímida al moreno. Que si no fuera porque ahora su prima sollozaba de forma baja, ni escucharlo había podido.

-Lo mismo digo, Nozomi- contesto, pasando su diestra por la cabecita de Aimi que aun seguía aferrada a él como un koala a su madre, que tierna imagen le llego a la cabeza cuando se imagino eso.

-¿Y nosotras estamos pintadas?- hablaron al unisonó las gemelas, cuando se sintieron un poco ignoradas no solo por el moreno, si no por los demás.

Joshua soltó una leve risa, ahora concentrando su atención en ambas rubias, la de anteojos simplemente tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios mientras que la un poco más salta por solo unos centímetros estaba cruzada de brazos y haciendo un mohín infantil. No le quedo de otra más que regalarles una sonrisa a ambas chicas, y dar unos cuantos pasos hacia ellas lo cual fue un poco difícil con la azabache aun agarrada de él.

-Lo siento, ha pasado mucho tiempo: Hana, Naomi; es bueno verlas de nuevo- inclino su cabeza de manera educada, dándose cuenta de la sonrisa más contenta de ambas chicas, que agradable era volver a encontrarse con personas tan especiales para él pero aun faltaba alguien… que de alguna manera, era un poco más especial, para él.

Dirigió su cabeza a ambos lados, pero de Romy ni sus luces, y eso que hace unos minutos estaba ahí.

-¡Vamos con los demás!- exclamo Aimi, sorprendiendo a todos, más sorprendente fue cuando tomo al más alto y lo arrastro fuera del lugar.

-¡A-Aimi, espera!- el castaño no pudo evitar sorprender cuando la más baja comenzó a jalarle del brazo sacándolo en segundos del salón estudiantil, los demás no se quedaron atrás y les acompañaron corriendo con ellos a la dirección donde se dirigían ambos.

En segundos llegaron al aula 1-B, afuera de ella estaban reunidos un grupo de chicos, que llamaron de verdad la atención de los demás cuando lograron identificar quienes eran.

-¡Hermano, Joshua regreso!- Aimi grito desde una corta distancia, haciendo voltear a un chico alto de cabello corto, del mismo color que el de la Seragaki, cuerpo delgado pero no tanto, se notaban músculo en cada brazo, pero no solo eso si no lo que más llamo la atención fueron los ojos ámbar que era lo que más resaltaba de aquel muchacho que en los pensamientos de ambas gemelas resulto: Bien parecido.

-¿Aimi? ¿Por qué gritas? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?- pregunto frenéticamente el muchacho mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello y rostro de la más baja, ignorando por completo a los demás presentes que venían con su hermana, incluso con los que estaba ablando hace un momento.

-Estoy bien hermano, ¡mira, mira!- la azabache hizo que su hermano le soltará, ahora haciéndose a un lado y dejando ver al moreno.

-¿Joshua?- emitió el de ojos ámbar, porque estaba que no se creía que ese era su primo, el mismo niño de hace años que de un momento a otro se había ido a vivir a las afueras de la isla; la inmensa alegría que sintió en ese momento no la pudo ocultar.

-¡Ha pasado tiempo primo!- agrego, chocando el puño con él moreno en forma de saludo.

-Lo mismo digo, Yu- devolvió Joshua sonriendo ampliamente a su primo, aunque solo le dio poca atención a este cuando su mirada se fue deslizando lentamente hacía un lado del azabache encontrándose con unos ojos verdes que veían a otra dirección, a la dirección de unos orbes que él conocía desde siempre.

-¡También, Heiki!- Aimi salto de forma energética yendo directamente a los brazos del muchacho de piel más clara, su primo Heiki el hermano menor de Joshua, que estaba estableciendo conversación con Romy, pero cuando la Seragaki fue abrazarlo esta se acabo por completo.

-¡Aimi!- devolvió Heiki, abriendo los brazos para recibir el cariñoso abrazo de su prima, pero todo fue impedido por el hermano mayor de la más baja, que se interpuso.

Le dio una mirada afilada a su familiar, el titulo de: **Hermano sobreprotector**, se lo había ganado desde siempre. Los demás nunca dudaron de eso.

-Que cruel, Yu…- soltó con desilusión Heiki, notando las miradas fijas de las gemelas Hana y Naomi, analizando al hermano menor de Joshua, no eran muy diferente, salvo que Heiki tenía un corte de cabello más a la moda, le daba un parentesco al de su progenitor: Aoba. Solo que con la diferencia de que el color era muy distinto, era el mismo castaño que el de Joshua, ambos tenían ese color por herencia de Mink, su padre.

Joshua sintió la necesidad de hablar con Romy pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo, se dio la vuelta para encarar a la persona que ahora le impedía poder establecer una conversación con la mitad japonés y alemán, solo para encontrarse con… ¿una máscara? Sí, eso era… la máscara de una mujer japonesa, con el rostro totalmente blanco, un lunar y unas mejillas rojas, bastante extraña pero… graciosa, aunque en ese momento no.

-Buh~- emitió la persona detrás de la máscara, era una chica.

-¡AHHH!- grito de verdad asustado, ese grito se escucho de verdad tan…

-Afeminado- escupió Romy sonriendo de forma burlona, desde la base de la ventana donde estaba recargada en ese momento.

-Hikari, déjalo en paz- detrás de la chica que llevaba la mascara, otra voz se hizo presente, de igual manera era una chica, Romy alzo la vista encontrándose con un par de ojos bastante extraños, uno era verde y otro rosa. Era heterocromia no había duda de eso. Y todos sabían muy bien que personas tenían dicha cualidad tan especial.

-Así que también están ustedes, Mitzuki y Hikari- agrego la azabache, todos de inmediato reconocieron a las dos chicas, ambas con el mismo color de cabello: Rojizo castaño. En sí eran idénticas, sin embargo Hikari tiene el cabello mucho más largo que su hermana le llega hasta por encima de los glúteos, además de sus ojos lo que también resalta de ellas son sus pechos bastante grandes para una chica de su edad; Mitzuki es quien tiene el cabello corto, aunque con un mechón largo del lado izquierdo, sus senos son pequeños si los comparamos con los de su hermana; y luego esta Nozomi, el peli blanco de piel semi morena, y orbes rosados, ellos son los trillizos.

-No olvides a nuestro hermanito- Hikari terminando de decir esto, coloco su brazo alrededor de su hermano y le atrajo contra sí, el de inmediato sintió sus mejillas tornarse, su hermana era bastante cariñosa y no porque él era el hermanito menor, siempre era así.

-Estamos en el mismo grupo que Heiki y Yu- la fémina de cabello rojizo castaño informo, mientras se limitaba a ver como su hermana molestaba a su hermano menor, estirando sus mejillas y haciéndolo sonrojar por diferentes comentarios, Hikari adoraba ver a su hermanito avergonzado no le quedo duda alguna a ninguno de los presentes.

Por segundos Joshua perdió toda masculinidad que la mayoría pensaron que tenía a excepción de Romy ella conocía más a Joshua, al menos un poco más se podría decir.

-Hey, chicos la clase de inglés va a comenzar tenemos que irnos ya- aviso la azabache señalando el camino de vuelta al salón de clases, nuevamente tomando del brazo a su primo y jalándole un poco para empezar a caminar.

-E-Es cierto, bueno… ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo?- dio unos pasos, mientras observaba a sus demás amigos aceptar la oferta que les hizo sobre el almuerzo, ellos no tenían que caminar ni nada fue bueno que ellos llegarán al pasillo de su salón y así se evitaban el tener que apresurarse como ellos hacían.

Aimi se despidió de su hermano, una vez más prometiéndole que se iba a cuidar y que dejará de preocuparse por ella, ahora en el camino al salón correspondiente de los seis, la de ojos negros fue adonde las gemelas y el peli blanco estableciendo una rápida conversación con ellas sobre que comerían para el almuerzo, ella decía emocionada que había traído ben-to hecho por su papá Ren, quien le había hecho su comida favorita, en el almuerzo sabrían que le había hecho su papá.

Romy observo con ese semblante tranquilo que siempre la caracterizaba a los otros cuatro conversar de manera tan contenta, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Joshua estaba a su lado después de unos minutos lo logro notar.

-Creciste…- murmuro, si no fuera porque Joshua estaba prestándole atención ni siquiera escucharle habría podido.

-Bueno, en 11 años no iba a permanecer con la misma estatura- respondió con gracia, una sonrisa socarrona no tardo en aparecer en su rostro porque ahora estaba hablando con quien había sido su primera amiga, y no se equivocaba al pensar eso, o creerlo.

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, sigo siendo mayor que tú aunque seas más alto que yo- cruzo sus brazos e inflo de forma infantil sus mejillas, aunque siempre se viera seria y fría, muy en lo profundo ella era suave como Koujaku, pero lucía como Noiz. No había duda de que era la hija de ambos.

-Sí, nunca se me olvida- fue su respuesta, centrando su total atención en la azabache, hasta que notó como le sacaba la lengua posiblemente porque Romy odiaba con todo su ser que le vieran fijamente, pero eso lo olvido, en el momento en que la vio hacer tal gesto pudo notar algo brillante en el musculo rosado de la mayor. Eso era…

-¿U-Un piercing?- interrogo Joshua sorprendido.

-¿Es la primera vez que vez uno o qué?- replico, porque la inmensa sorpresa que noto en la expresión del más alto le dejo confundida, ¿acaso nunca había visto un fierro de metal atravesándole la lengua a una persona? Bueno si lo explicaba con esas palabras, si se escuchaba un poco más tétrico.

-No, no… es solo que, ¿te dolió mucho?- nuevamente pregunto, con deje de curiosidad, siempre se había preguntado si algo como eso dolía demasiado.

-Solo al principio, después de unas horas el dolor desapareció por completo- contesto honestamente, y fue lo último que quedo de su conversación cuando se adentraron al salón de clases y fueron a sus lugares correspondientes, Naomi y Hana en la primera fila en los primeros dos asientos, y Aimi en la segunda, en el cuarto pupitre, Nozomi en la tercera en la primer banca, Joshua y Romy estaban en los lugares de atrás del peli blanco.

En pocos minutos los alumnos faltantes no tardaron en llegar seguidos de quien sería el profesor de inglés: Kaou Takashi. Un nombre bastante normal para un profesor, pensaron la mayoría de los alumnos a excepción de unos cuantos a los que no les importaba ni un poco aprenderse el nombre de los profesores, fue así que la clase dio inicio; aunque realmente no fue gran cosa, el maestro paso lista, nombrando uno por uno a los estudiante, hasta que llego al último, después de eso no hubo nada más interesante, Takashi Kaou dio el tiempo restante que quedaba de clase como hora libre, para que los jóvenes comenzarán a conocerse mejor entre ellos, digamos que este profesor no parecía del todo muy duro y estricto.

-Ne, ne, Romy- Aimi se inclino un poco y llamo de forma quedita a la azabache, que unos segundos después le prestó atención ya que estaba un poco ocupada con ciertas cosas en su coil.

-¿Qué pasa?- se volvió hacía ella, ahora si prestándole su tota atención.

-Vamos al centro de juegos después de clases, quiero subir al pasillo rosa- no pudo ocultar su emoción, incluso no pudo impedir que un brillo en sus ojos apareciera; espero con impaciencia la respuesta de la pelinegra.

Romy se quedo unos cuantos segundos en silencio hasta que acepto la invitación de la Seragaki, además con esos ojos que destellaban un brillo de emoción e esperanza, por poder pasear nuevamente como hacían en secundaria, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de matar esas ilusiones y ganas de volver andar de juego en juego, además según sabía el nuevo volumen de su manga favorito salía hoy, así que…

-Está bien, vamos- contesto, y en al menos medio segundo los brazos de Aimi le rodearon y abrazaron con fuerza.

-¡Sí, Romy!- dijo en voz alta sin hacer el agarre más suave, se veía delgada y con ningún musculo muy grande en particular pero vaya que tenía fuerza que quien sabe donde estaba, fue lo que pensó cuando esta le saco el aire en aquel abrazo. Además con lo que había dicho casi en forma de grito o más bien eso había sido más de unos cuantos compañeros dirigieron sus miradas a ambas.

Las mejores amigas… o ¿había algo más? Aunque eso solo lo pensaron algunos de los chicos de mentes sucias que gustaban de imaginar más allá de solo amistad.

-¿Quieren venir con nosotras, chicos?- interrogo ahora dirigiéndose a los otros cuatro, que conversaban tranquilamente, aunque callaron cuando la pelinegra hablo.

-T-Tengo… que ayudar a papá en el bar d-después de clases- contesto primero Nozomi con el mismo tartamudeo de siempre, aunque no sabían el porqué era aunque eso le caracterizaba además de esa mirada de cachorro siendo regañado que permanecía cuando hablaba era algo mucho más tierno, por varias razones las estudiantes tenían un porque hacer ese unisonó "aw" cuando el peli blanco se presentó.

-Adivinaremos, ¿Aimi-san quiere ir por que hoy salió a la venta la figura de cierta persona famosa?- preguntaron ambas gemelas, con una sonrisa insinuadora, aunque el significado de esta no lo entendió.

-¡Es Rin Matsuoka, no me juzguen!- corrigió, mientras inflaba sus mejillas en un dulce e infantil puchero, ambas rubias solo soltaron una suave risilla.

-Lo siento, Aimi-san pero tenemos trabajo en la pastelería- respondió primero la rubia de anteojos hablo ahora cediendo la palabra a su hermana que simplemente negó con la cabeza con un aire de desilusión.

-Los pasteles absorben nuestro tiempo- dijo por último, y ahora simplemente recostando su cabeza en el pupitre.

-¿Pasteles?- interrogo Joshua, sin saber de qué pastelería estaban hablando. Tal vez más cosas de las que se había imaginado, habían pasado todos esos años que se había ido.

-Así es, nos encargamos de una pequeña pastelería- informo Naomi ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa al Seragaki.

-Oh…- murmuro él sin saber que más decir, tal vez pedirles la dirección del lugar, a alguna de las gemelas porque tenía de verdad curiosidad.

-Buu~ será otro día, todavía faltas tú primo- dirigió su mirada al moreno, del mismo modo llevo ese brillo en sus grandes ojos negros esperando una respuesta positiva por parte de su familiar.

-¿Yo?- replico señalándose, pensó un par de veces sobre pasear después de clases tal vez su papá necesitaría ayuda con la nueva tienda de artesanías que abría ahora en la ciudad, pero… bueno un rato no lo mataría, además quería saber todo lo que se había perdido esos 11 años. -suena bien, iré-

Aimi no pudo evitar dar un saltito de alegría cuando escucho la respuesta positiva de su primo, entonces pasarían más tiempo juntos ninguno de los demás sabía la inmensa felicidad que sentía la fémina en ese momento. Unos minutos más de conversación, la clase llego a su fin el profesor dejo salir a los alumnos para que fueran a tomar sus respectivos almuerzos porque sabía que todos ellos tenían hambre… y el también no negaba eso.

-Tengo hambre…- murmuro Romy escuchando el sonido de su estomago rugir después.

-Yo igual, estoy hambrienta- agrego Aimi, dejando salir una suave risilla cuando escucho el rugido del estomago de Romy.

-¿Algún lugar en especial donde comer?- pregunto Joshua, según había leído en el folleto del colegio habían muchas aéreas donde comer pero la parte de atrás del edificio se veía bastante tranquila para degustar un almuerzo además de conversar tranquilamente con los demás.

-¡Voy por los demás!- declaro Aimi, saliendo a toda prisa del salón y yendo directamente al salón donde estaban su hermano, primo, Mitzuki y Hikari. Pensaron que tardaría unos cuantos minutos, pero no tardo nada cuando llego con los demás, cada uno cargaba su almuerzo. La mayoría tenía ben-to a excepción de Hana y Naomi quienes traían su comida en una bolsa de plástico, digamos que sus padres no eran del todo… buenos cocinando, además Akira-san se había enfermado así que ella no podía hacer su almuerzo.

Pero, algo de leche de frutillas para Hana y natural para Naomi con algo de pan dulce no les haría mal.

* * *

Todo el almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, así como el resto del día su maestro de matemáticas faltaría por ese día por según habían informado cuestiones de salud y como ser primer día, salieron bastante temprano a eso de las 2 por lo que podían tener más tiempo para pasear, para la mala suerte de Aimi; Mitzuki y Hikari tuvieron que decir que no a su invitación puesto que ellas de igual manera tenían que trabajar… era tan triste. Pero sus dos primos, y su hermano y obviamente Romy irían con ella, así que no se aburriría para nada.

-¡Nos vemos mañana~!- se despidió la Seragaki batiendo su mano energéticamente, mientras que los trillizos de igual manera se despedían de ella aunque ellos más tranquilos y haciendo menos escándalo.

-Hasta mañana, fue realmente bueno saber de tu regreso Joshua-kun-

-Bye~Bye~ a todos- finalizo Hana, siguiendo los pasos de su hermana cuando empezaron alejarse, regalándole una última sonrisa al grupito que se había quedado delante de la entrada del colegio.

-Bien, ¿nos vamos?- la menor se dirigió a su hermano que simplemente asintió aunque ahora mirando a los demás. Quienes asintieron pero… todavía faltaba alguien.

-¿Y Romy?- Joshua interrogo cuando se dio cuenta de que la azabache faltaba, pero si ella había salido junto con ellos, ¿Dónde se había metido?

-A lo mejor se le olvido algo en el salón y se regreso, ¿vas a buscarla, primo?- pregunto Aimi observando fijamente a Joshua.

-Bueno, les dejo mi mochila así no me tiraran bronca los profesores diciendo que me salto clases- se removió la mochila y la dejo en manos de su hermano, quien la tomo sin muchas ganas de sostenerla así que solo la dejo caer en el suelo.

-Anda, ve por tu "novia"- dijo Heiki con burla, y ese comentario le hizo tomar un tono rojo en las mejillas.

-Sí, sí, como digas- fue lo único que dijo antes de ir de nuevo al edificio.

* * *

"**Sé que lo deje por aquí…" **se dijo así misma buscando en el interior de su pupitre, reviso una vez más y para su buena suerte lo encontró. **"Aquí esta"**; saco lo que parecía una pequeña memoria, en la cual había descargado un juego y planeaba instalarlo durante la hora del almuerzo pero lo olvido completamente por estar perdida en la conversación con los demás. Pero, ahora podría llevársela a casa, y ponerse a jugar una vez que lo tuvieran totalmente instalado en su coil, y así se desvelaría esa noche.

Se coloco su mochila en el hombro, y dispuso a salir del salón y así hizo, pero a penas y dio unos cuantos pasos cuando se topo con la espalda de alguien más alto que ella al menos por un poco.

-Disculpa- escucho al desconocido disculparse primero, a la vez que se daba la vuelta para encararla.

-Descuida, fue mi culpa; no prestaba atención- replico, ahora guardando la memoria en su bolsillo estaba tan concentrada viéndola que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba en su camino.

Guardo silencio, hasta que escucho lo que parecía haber sido una risa por parte del extraño, ¿acaso se reía de ella?

-Lo siento, ¿sabes dónde está la oficina del director?-

-¿Uh? Es por ahí- señalo el pasillo que iba directamente a lo que era el salón donde estaba Heiki, Yu y los demás, dos salones después de esta estaba la dirección era imposible perderse y confundir los salones puesto que cada uno tenía un cartelito que decía o el numero de aula o el nombre de la sala, por ejemplo: sala de artes visuales. Así que era imposible que se perdiera, pero eso no fue lo único que pensó, si este buscaba la oficina del director lo más seguro es que fuera un estudiante. Pero no vestía el uniforme, así que… quien sabe, tal vez era nuevo.

-Muchas gracias, eh…-

-Romy, soy Romy- interrumpió ya que no se había presentado, así que tenía que hacerlo primero para que el agradecimiento quedase completo.

-Romy…- repitió, ahora saboreando el nombre un poco después de haberlo escucho. -es un bonito nombre…-

La azabache acepto el alago con regalándole una suave sonrisa, algo que no solía ofrecer con personas que aun no conocía.

-¿Tú?-

El muchacho se quedo sin responder, hasta que al parecer volvió en sí y con lo que Romy se encontró fue con una amplia sonrisa que le hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica por toda la espina dorsal, inmediatamente preguntándose: ¿el por qué?

-Soy Ryu- contesto, y esa sonrisa de un principio no se esfumo, Romy no se dio cuenta cuando se quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos de este, no sabía que era pero… de alguna manera sentía que lo conocía de antes, pero no; nunca antes lo había visto, entonces ¿Por qué sentía algo como eso?

-…-

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, tal vez nos veamos otra vez y podamos conocernos mejor, hasta luego- se despidió simplemente alejándose sin siquiera dejarlo responder, Romy volvió a poner ese rostro inexpresivo, cuando lo vio alejarse. Quien sabe porque sentía un presentimiento con este chico, pero si era n nuevo estudiante se lo toparía nuevamente, y podría llegar al fondo de esa extraña sensación de un principio.

-¡Romy!- un grito desde el otro extremo del pasillo la saco completamente de sus pensamientos, reconocía a la persona que le había llamado así que se dio la vuelta sin cuestionarse o algo.

-Joshua- murmuro con simpleza al reconocer al moreno, que ahora se colocaba delante de ella con respiración agitada.

-Qué bueno que si estabas aquí, ¿olvidaste algo?- recupero el aliento unos pocos segundos después de que llego a pararse delante de la azabache.

-Uh, sí-

-Bueno, los demás nos están esperando, ¿vienes?-

-Sí, vamos si no Aimi vendrá a buscarnos con su guardaespaldas- respondió, ahora colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, empezando a caminar, esperando a que el castaño empezará también.

Joshua no dijo más y empezó a caminar a un lado de la azabache, pensando en cualquier cosa que podría decir para empezar una corta conversación en lo que bajaban las escaleras y salían del plantel estudiantil, pero antes que nada dio una mirada hacia atrás contemplando a la persona que se alejaba tranquilamente y ahora adentraba a la oficina del director, lo había visto hablar con Romy así que la idea de que fuera algún amigo de esta no falto en su cabeza, pero… bah, ese extraño escalofrió que sintió en aquel momento tal vez era de algo más, ninguna relación con ese desconocido. Además, si preguntaba quién era a Romy lo más seguro es que se enojaría y inclusive le dejaría de hablar por el resto del día, conocía a Romy, o… ¿tal vez no tanto?

-_Entonces, Eren se acerco tímidamente a los labios del mayor, y entre sus dedos tomo el mentón de este y lo levanto hasta poder sentir el aliento ajeno y…_ ¡Oh, ya vienen!- Aimi se detuvo completamente cuando notó la presencia de su primo y amiga, cerrando inmediatamente la pantalla de su coil.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- cuestiono Joshua al notar la expresión un tanto incomoda de su hermano, aunque su primo se viera tan sereno.

-Estaba leyendo un fic que encontré por la red- contesto Aimi, llevando una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

-¿Fic? ¿Qu…?-

-No preguntes- interrumpieron Yu y Romy, mirando severamente al moreno, quien no le quedo de otra más que obedecer ya que esas miradas sí que fueron… aterradoras. Tal vez buscaría eso después.

-¿Nos vamos? Así no se nos hará tarde- dijo Romy, para dejar de perder el pie estando de pie simplemente en la entrada del colegio.

-Sí vamos, pero antes vamos a la biblioteca- primerizo Aimi, mientras que empezaba a caminar todos siguiéndole después de unos segundos.

-¿La biblioteca?- interrogo Yu con confusión, seguido de Joshua y Romy que de igual manera le miraron con deje interrogante, mientras que Heiki se colaba al lado izquierdo de esta y aprovechaba para fingir que le importaba el porqué pasarían a la biblioteca.

Aimi asintió, dio un paso adelante y se coloco delante de todos colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda y ofreciéndole una sonrisa a los cuatro.

-**¡No me digan que no quieren saber que paso con, Platinum Jail y su dueño, Tatsuo Toue!**-

* * *

**-Luu-Chan-  
¡Chan-Chan-Chaaaaan!  
¿Dudas?  
¿Comentarios?  
Todo en los reviews, y recuerden algo:  
**_**"La curiosidad mato al gato".**_


	3. La tentación

**La tentación, de conocer el pasado. **

**¿Alguna duda del anterior capitulo?**

**¡Dejadla en los reviews!**

* * *

El camino a su destino, el gran centro que recién habían inaugurado hace un tiempo no se hacía esperar por la llegada de los jóvenes estudiantes de cada escuela, secundaria y preparatoria que en Midorijima había.

Cuando menos lo notaron ya habían llegado, aunque les dio una señal al ver como la azabache iba directamente a una de las principales tiendas de manga, anime, etc.

-Ayúdame a buscar algo- lo que Romy dijo a Joshua, había sonado tanto como una orden que al moreno no le quedo de otra más que asentir y acercarse a los grandes estantes llenos de libros donde ahora estaba la rubia.

-¿Qué estás buscando en especial, Romy?- pregunto, disponiéndose a buscar el también y poder ayudar a la azabache.

-Hey, class presitent- contesto, solo para irse al siguiente estantes donde estaba segura podría estar.

-¿H-Hey Class President?- repitió en un murmuro, sin entender que era eso o que era lo que estaba buscando la azabache, pero todas sus dudas se esfumaron cuando bajo la mirada y se encontró con diferentes cajones repletos de libros con portadas… demasiado…

-Al parecer encontraste los doujins…- escucho la voz conocida de su primo hablar desde una corta distancia, tomo uno de los libros que había inmediatamente había llamado su atención, se lo acerco al rostro para verificar si lo que contemplaban sus ojos no era una ilusión o se estaba confundiendo.

-E-Es…to…- tartamudeo, su rostro se empezó a tornar rojo que hasta parecía un tomate cosa que le causo gracia a su primo, al punto en el que no pudo evitar soltar un bufido. -¡¿e-esto es… p-posible?!- exclamo con fuerza, señalando la portada del pequeño librillo que ahora sostenía, donde se contemplaba a Mikasa Ackerman, del anime Shingeki no Kyojin, con la camisa abierta dejando no solo ver sus inmensos pechos, si no su buen formado abdomen que parecía… indestructible. ¿Eso era posible? Se preguntaba frenéticamente.

-Por supuesto que no- contesto de inmediato al notar que lo que había pensado antes… era más que cierto, su primo nunca antes en la vida había leído o visto algo como eso.

-Por supuesto que lo es- corrigió Aimi, ahora cargando dos bolsas una en cada mano. Su hermano no pensó dos veces en lo que había en ellas, pero la confusión y curiosidad de Joshua no se hizo esperar, pero antes de eso, recordó lo que Aimi había dicho antes de que tuviera un colapso mental con lo que se acababa de encontrar.

-¿L-Lo… es?- tartamudeo su interrogante, aun sin creerse que eso era posible o su prima estaba jugando.

-Claro que lo es, Mikasa tiene que estar así y ser muy fuerte para enfrentarse a los titanes que amenazan con acabar la humanidad; y sobre sus pechos, bueno… a veces exageran un poco-

¿Titanes? ¿Humanidad? ¿Pechos exageradamente grandes?

-Si tanta curiosidad tienes, cómpralo y lo entenderás- agrego la azabache, pasando de largo a los tres Seragaki ahora yendo a caja para poder pagar el librillo que ahora traía en las manos. –y deja de exagerar, hablas como si nunca hubieras visto hentai o porno, pero eso es casi lo mismo- agrego por ultimo.

-¿Hentai? ¿Porno?- replico él castaño, y eso de verdad dejo más que sorprendidos a los tres.

-Dime que estás bromeando…- dijo Romy desde la caja, sin ni quisiera tratar de esconder la sorpresa que en su rostro que ahora había aparecido.

No podía evitar sentir esas ganas de tomar como ventaja la inmensa inocencia que Joshua se cargaba en ese momento, pero se las aguanto hasta que salieron de la tienda, Yu no dudo en cargar las compras que su hermana había hecho, pero Aimi rechazo la ayuda por solo una razón.

-Regresaré a casa antes- aviso a su hermano, que no le quedo de otra más que suspirar y agradecer que su hermana le avisaba adonde iría, era raro ya que entonces el trabajo en Heibon no era tanto como para que Haga-san le diera el día libre pero tal vez también por ser el primer día de preparatoria.

-Asegúrate de ir directamente a casa-

Aimi escucho a su hermano y solo se dio la vuelta asintiendo con una sonrisa alegre en sus labios como siempre.

-Si~ saluda a mamá, Clara-chan, Yoshie-san a…- antes de que siguiera su hermano le detuvo, porque si seguía nombrando personas tendría que hacer una lista la cual sería larga y mucho.

-Me voy contigo, Aimi- hablo la azabache, ahora colocándose a lado de la de ojos negros.

-¿Te vas ya, Romy?- cuestiono el moreno.

-Sí, tengo cosas que hacer- respondió la pelinegra con ese mismo semblante tranquilo de siempre.

Joshua solo se quedo en silencio, tal vez esas cosas eran importantes así que le dejo tranquila. Además de su tranquilidad e inexpresividad, que tanto caracterizaba a Romy, había algo más y eso era que detestaba que le hicieran preguntas, su paciencia era mucha pero no para aguantar que se metieran en sus asuntos.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana, Romy- se despidieron ambos primos, Yu dándole una última mirada a su hermana, al igual que Joshua se despedía de la más baja y su prima obviamente. Ambas chicas fueron las primeras en alejarse, en dirección a la estación del tren.

Las vieron alejarse hasta que desaparecieron de la escena, ahora si ambos estaban solos por lo que podrían hablar más naturalmente, Yu tenía muchas cosas que preguntar a su primo al igual que Joshua.

-Midorijima ha cambiado bastante- comentó, iniciando la conversación con su primo esperando que su relación siguiera siendo igual aun después de tantos años.

-No es lo único que cambio- respondió el de ojos ámbar.

-Vaya entonces creo que con el tiempo voy a descubrir que más cambio, ¿habrá más sorpresas?-

-Créeme que las habrá, aun me queda rato para ir a trabajar, ¿quieres ir algún lugar en particular?-

Joshua pensó unos cuantos segundos sobre si había algún lugar al que quisiera ir, uno no tan lejos ya que de igual manera él tenía que hacer algo en la tarde así que no quería retrasarse ni él ni retrasar a su primo. Con quien estaba pasando un buen rato, aunque le hubiera gustado más que su prima se quedase también, al igual que Romy… y bueno los demás de igual manera.

-¿Es cierto que, Hana y Naomi tienen una pastelería?- cuestiono, y como respuesta su primo asintió sin dudarlo.

-No esta tan lejos, ¿quieres ir a verla?-

-Tengo curiosidad, así que si- fue su respuesta, y basto para que empezarán a caminar en dirección a la famosa pastelería de la cual les había contado Hana en clases. Así que la curiosidad de saber cómo era, o si era cierto; no falto después de saberlo. Aunque no fue sorpresa que Hana se interesara en el tema de los pasteles, siempre fue aficionada a ellos, o más bien a la repostería. Por ello no era sorpresa.

* * *

-Está bastante tranquilo, no crees… ¿hermana?- desde el mostrador Hana se dirigió a su hermana mayor, la cual salía de la puerta que daba a la cocina, llevando dos vasos con limonada, Naomi vestía un traje original de mesera, salvo que no llevaba una falda si no un pantalón negro; mientras que su hermana, utilizaba la vestimenta común de un repostero.

Ninguna de las dos llevaba el cabello suelto, Hana es la que tiene el cabello un poco más largo así que solo lo ata en una cola de caballo, al igual que Naomi pero ella lo tiene un poco más corto, así que se hace un simple chongo.

-Así parece, solo hemos tenido tres pedidos en el día, pero tranquila ya llegaran más clientes- consoló la mayor, acercando un poco el frío vaso con limonada a la mejilla de su hermana menor despabilándola un poco.

-¡Frío!- exclamo ante la repentina acción de Naomi.

Naomi solo dejo salir un suave bufido, ahora dejando la bebida en manos de su hermana gemela.

-Vamos toma un descanso, si empiezan a llegar clientes vas a empezar a quejarte de que no tienes ni un momento para ir al baño- tras terminar su regaño, contemplo el puchero que Hana hacía, pero era más que cierto; a veces llegaban oleadas de personas y ni siquiera tomar un respiro dejaban, aunque ella solamente seguía atendiendo y sin quejarse, de nada servía eso. Pero, su hermana menor era un poco diferente eran gemelas pero no pensaban ni opinaban lo mismo (en ciertos casos). Cada una tenía sus opiniones, y pensaba diferente. No compartían un cerebro, eso era claro; porque… si no eso sería de verdad raro.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Hana volvió a encender el reproductor de música, el cual usaban para que incómodos silencios que formaran en el lugar se desvanecieran, además de que así los clientes se sintieran más en un ambiente juvenil, pero si lo que querían era silencio y tranquilidad para leer o algo en particular, las mesas y sillas que habían afuera eran su mejor opción.

-¿_Why you got to be so rude?_\- canturreo, al mismo tiempo que hacía un movimiento de cadera, el cual ocasiono que moviera un poco el estante que estaba detrás suyo en el cual había unas cuantas bolsas de papel y plástico, que tenían dentro pequeñas galletitas y como diferenciarlas; tenían el nombre escrito en ellas o con un papel de frente, como: Nuez, chocolate, almendras, arándano, etc.

-Oí, Iggy Azalea- su hermana la llamo de mala gana desde su asiento, pero no por su nombre real si no por ese sobrenombre que tanto le molestaba.

-Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así- replico, pausando nuevamente la música, fulminando con la mirada a su gemela.

-Si no tuvieras un culo tan grande como el de ella no te llamaría así- se defendió, y nuevamente su hermana la fulmino con la mirada, hasta que el sonido de la campanita cuando abrían la puerta se hizo presente, indicando que un nuevo cliente había llegado, en este caso, clientes.

-Bienvenidos- recibieron las gemelas, para su mayor respuesta los clientes eran ni más ni menos, que Joshua y Yu.

-Así que este es su pastelería- primerizo Joshua, contemplado el lugar con una mirada asombrada. Lucía juvenil, pero a la vez formal, un pequeño toque de cada cosa. Un estante de libros en el lado izquierdo, y uno de dvd's por si alguna persona gustaba escuchar algún tipo de música en particular no se le negaba el placer de hacerlo.

-Vaya sorpresa, Joshua-chan, Yu-chan- dijo Hana saliendo del mostrador para saludar a los primos que solamente miraban el lugar con leves sonrisas en el rostro, Yu ya había venido hace tantas veces con su hermana y padres, pero para Joshua era su primera vez visitando la pastelería: _Odeyalo iz zvezd._

-Ahora es más una cafetería- dijo, Naomi aproximándose a donde estaban los tres.

-Veo que así es- espeto Yu, mirando detenidamente las mesas, sillas y todo lo nuevo que ahora había en el lugar. Tenía pinta de que sería un lugar perfecto para los jóvenes como ellos.

\- Así que, ¿ustedes son las dueñas?- pregunto Joshua, sin intentar ocultar la curiosidad en su pregunta.

Hana asintió, mientras levantaba las respectivas cartas de su establecimiento donde estaban los postres, bebidas y pequeños aperitivos, para que el cliente escogiera lo que más le gustara.

-Ambos tomen asiento, hermana toma su orden, ¿por favor?- pidió, y no hubo necesidad de que dijera algo más cuando su gemela saco de su mandil una libreta y bolígrafo donde anotaba las ordenes.

Ninguno de los dos varones dijo nada, y fue a la mesa más cercana una de las que había cercanas a la ventana para que tuviera una vista agradable… de las personas que pasaban por ahí.

La rubia dejo en las manos de cada uno la carta con todo lo que servían. Apenas y pasaron unos minutos, cinco para ser exactos cuando se decidieron a pedir algo simple, algo para beber.

-Muy bien, ¿van a ordenar ya?- cuestiono la rubia lista para anotar lo que pidieran.

-Té helado, nada más- pidió Joshua, y Naomi lo anotó, ahora solo espero a Yu.

-Café con leche-

-¿Frío o caliente?-

-Frío- contesto, y la mayor de las gemelas lo anotó.

-¿Nada más será eso?- pregunto por último, así no la tendrían dando vueltas y vueltas aunque si querían algo más aun después de ordenar, no tenía ningún problema en llevárselos; ese era su trabajo después de todo.

Ambos Seragaki asintieron, y no hubo pausa alguna. Naomi guardo la libreta y fue a la cocina, donde ahora Hana ya estaba preparando sus bebidas. Y algo extra, por cuenta de ellas.

-Dime Yu, ¿Cómo están mis tíos?- pregunto, iniciando una conversación que esperaba fuera más larga de las que habían tenido en todo el día.

-Bastante bien, no ha cambiado nada, el trabajo en Heibon y Delivery Works sigue siendo el mismo- dio una pausa, presionando el botón principal de su coil. -hace un tiempo hicimos un viaje para conocer al escritor favorito de Aimi-

-Imagino que se emociono demasiado- comento con gracia, observando a su primo buscar en la galería de fotografías de su coil.

-Demasiado es poco, mira aquí esta una foto que tome cuando lo conoció, debes conocerlo es un escritor muy famoso- cuando termino, se acerco y mostro la pantalla holográfica, mostrándole una foto de Aimi con un hombre alto de cabello gris, la azabache lucía verdaderamente emocionada mientras que Usami Akihito*, permanecía serio.

-Vaya, nuestra princesa parece muy feliz- la repentina presencia de Naomi, sorprendió a ambos inmediatamente alarmándose cuando le escucharon. ¿Cuándo había llegado? Fue su pregunta, porque ni siquiera un ruido o algo. Era de verdad sigilosa.

Como… una serpiente.

-No se asusten, vamos traigo sus bebidas- dijo Naomi, dejando primero el té helado de Joshua en la mesa y después el café con leche de Yu, además de un pequeño plato con galletas de nuez también.

-Hermanaaa~ no asustes a los clientes, o no te dejaran propina- bromeo Hana, desde el mostrador.

Naomi no le prestó atención, una vez que dejo la orden de ambos chicos fue hasta donde su hermana, jalándole la mejilla derecha de forma solamente para molestarla, porque sabía que odiaba eso.

-¿Por qué no me jalas otra mejilla?- insinuó la menor, con una sonrisa coqueta, y no hablaba de la izquierda.

-Tal vez lo haga, hermanita- respondió Hana de inmediato, regalándole una mirada insinuante a su "hermanita", que no se quedo atrás y le saco la lengua de forma infantil.

Al parecer se olvidaron por completo de las presencias de sus dos clientes, que más que eso era sus amigos. Y de algo más.

-Oigan, ¿se les olvida que son hermanas o qué?- pregunto Yu con un deje de burla.

-No eres nadie para decirnos eso, Tori*- contesto Naomi con una mirada afilada, puesta directamente en Yu que solamente frunció el ceño y chasqueo la lengua.

-¿Tori?- interrogo Joshua con confusión.

-No es nada- respondió, limitándose a dar un sorbo a su bebida.

Joshua no dijo más, su primo lucía un poco molesto frente a la respuesta de Naomi, no tenía idea de porque le había dicho Tori, pero… tal vez otro día podría preguntárselo, o descubrirlo por su cuenta.

-¿Cómo están sus padres, Naomi, Hana?- cuestiono a las gemelas, poco después de que estas rompieron esa tensión sexual/incestuosa que provocaban en ese momento.

-Ellos están bien, trabajando como siempre, gracias por preguntar por nuestros padres, Joshua-chan- agradeció la rubia menor con una sonrisa cálida.

El moreno devolvió la sonrisa que la rubia le había regalado, levantando el vaso con té helado para dar un corto sorbo a su refrescante bebida.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde dejaron a Romy y Aimi?- según había visto antes, los cuatro se habían ido en dirección al centro comercial pero ahora solo estaban ellos dos. Preguntar por las dos chicas era algo que desde un principio quería hacer.

-Aimi fue a casa, y Romy tenía algunos asuntos-

-Uhm, asuntos…- murmuro Hana, ambas gemelas se dieron miradas en las cuales se decían: Esos asuntos tienen nombre.

-Asuntos llamados: Kai~- canturreo Hana, con una sonrisa alegre deslumbrando su rostro.

-¿Kai?- cuestiono el moreno con confusión.

-¿Aun sigue viendo a Kai?- pregunto u en dirección a las rubias, ambas asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Esperen… ¿Quién era Kai? Se sentía confundido, y excluido de la conversación más cuando Yu pregunto a las gemelas, dejándole aun con más confusión que antes.

Tanto Hana como Naomi no sabían si seguir hablando de ese tema estuviera bien, según Romy les había dicho que ya no tenían porque volver hablar sobre eso, un tema que tenía que ver con ella, y ninguno tenía el derecho de hablar de su vida; pero… Joshua tenía que estar al tanto de todo lo que habían pasado esos años, pero no querían ser chismosas o algo como eso, solamente dirían eso.

-Kai es un amigo de Romy- dijo primero la mayor de las gemelas.

-Pero, algo más que un amigo…- secundo la menor, esperando que eso hiciera entender mejor al moreno porque no dirían nada más que eso. Sus bocas estaban selladas, y así se quedarían.

Entonces… ¿su novio?

-¿S-Su novio?- tartamudeo, solo para ver a los tres negar y suspirar pesadamente.

-Son amigos sexuales, Joshua- termino su primo, y al menos espero que entendiera eso.

Joshua no dijo más, no sabía que decir, o si debía decir algo. ¿Amigos sexuales? ¿A qué se refería eso? Ellos… eran amigos, pero… ¿sexuales? Sabía que si preguntaba a Romy sobre eso, se enojaría y hasta dejaría de hablarle por más de tres días, lo sabía porque hace años que estuvieron jugando juntos no recordó bien que había dicho, pero Romy le había dejado de hablar por más de cinco días. Después de eso, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Eso le daba a ver que no debía meterse nunca en la vida o asuntos de Romy, si no quería que le dejase de hablar.

Pero aun así… tal vez buscar en internet no resultaría tan malo.

Aun así, si tenía que ver con su amiga… debía saber más a fondo.

* * *

-Muy bien Rilakkuma-san*, dígame todo lo que sabe de Toue y la caída de Platinum Jail-

Se levanto de su asiento, señalando al peluche de 55 cm, el cual solamente estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Romy se cruzo de brazos sin despegar su mirada del osito. Hasta que no pudo resistir más y se lanzo hacia él tomándolo en sus brazos y apretándolo con fuerza.

-Busque en todos los sitios de internet, y no hay nada…- bufo más para sí misma, aun manteniendo abrazado a su gran peluche. Cerró los ojos he intento pensar en alguna otra fuente que pudiera consultar, pensó, y pensó… ¡y había algo que podría ayudar!

"¡Naomi-san!" se dijo en sus adentros, dio un salto y salió de la cama encendiendo su coil, esperando que no estuviera muy ocupada para contestar su llamada, si no tendría que enviarle un mensaje.

Busco en la lista de contactos hasta que lo encontró, y no tardo en establecer una llamada. La cual no tardo mucho en ser contestada, esta daba a ver que no debía estar muy ocupada.

-Que tal, Aimi; ¿pasa algo?- pregunto la rubia al otro lado de la llamada.

-Hola, Naomi-san; bueno, no pasa nada es más bien… una petición- contesto, tartamudeado un poco ya que ella no era de las que pedían cosas porque sí, era… algo importante.

-¿Una petición? Te escucho, dime que es-

La azabache dudo un poco en si debía pedir algo como eso, Naomi podría meterse en problemas y no quería que se arriesgase por su culpa.

-Bueno… tus padres, tienen muchas fuentes además del internet para conseguir información, eso dijo mi papá… así que, quería saber…- hizo una pausa para tomar aire, antes de volver a hablar. -quería saber, si puedes conseguirme información sobre lo que ocurrió hace años con Toue y la caída de Platinum Jail-

Eso fue lo último, espero una respuesta positiva pero aun así se sentía de verdad avergonzada al pedir algo; que podría meter en problemas a su amiga.

Tal y como espero, la respuesta de la rubia tardo al menos unos tres minutos. En los cuales solo escucho… nada. Tenía la intención de hablar para decir que si no podía, o para evitar problemas no lo hiciera. Pero fue cuando Naomi hablo nuevamente.

-Mis padres llegaran tarde ahora, así que puedo meterme en su estudio y buscar lo que pueda no te garantizo que sea mucho, pero…-

-¡Algo es algo!- interrumpió Aimi, gracias a dios Naomi no podía ver la sonrisa tan estúpidamente inmensa que ahora decoraba su rostro.

La rubia ante la repentina interrupción solo pudo soltar un leve bufido, Aimi no era conformista, simplemente con que fuera algo estaba más que satisfecha. Esa chica era especial.

En muchos sentidos.

-Bueno, Aimi vuelvo al trabajo, tu hermano esta aquí, ¿no le digo nada, verdad?- tenía que preguntar ya que no quería que nada se le saliera de repente.

-No por favor, si lo haces vendría enseguida a casa y me daría la letanía del porque no debo meterme en cosas del pasado- dijo con un suspiro pesado al final.

-Entiendo, bien te mandaré la información a eso de las 10, nos vemos más tarde, Aimi- por último se despidió con simpleza, colgando y cerrando la pantalla de su coil.

Ese fue un peso menos, aun con su peluche en los brazos se echo hacía su cama y se dejo llevar por la suavidad de sus sabanas, y pensamientos que ahora en su cabeza abundaban. Según su padre, Virus y Trip eran buenos consiguiendo todo tipo de información, por ello… serían la mejor fuente de conseguir cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Toue.

Aun así… investigar por su cuenta no era para nada una mala idea.

-Hm...- musito, ahora dejando a Rilakkuma sobre la cama y levantándose nuevamente. -¡es hora de ir a investigar!- exclamo saliendo de su habitación, no sin antes darle un beso en esa afelpada nariz a su peluche.

Pensó en donde buscar, su curiosidad le llevo al cuarto de sus padres, y de ahí al closet donde podrían haber diarios en los cuales artículos sobre el suceso podrían haber.

-Bien, bien…- murmuro, adentrándose a la habitación de sus padres.

No se detuvo a ver alguna otra cosa más, fue directamente al closet el cual abrió encontrándose con varias prendas, zapatos y… cajas, muchas cajas pero las cuales estaban muy pero muy en el fondo de este.

Tres cajas en total, y su contenido era totalmente desconocido para ella. Y eso lo volvía más pero más curioso. Sin dudarlo abrió la primera caja, en la cual había… ¿ropa? Si, eran: una camisa blanca, una negra sin mangas ni nada, y una media falda que según sabía usaban hace años, pero no nada más eso, un… ¿sombrero?

Sí, eso era. Y uno bastante lindo, además de que tenía un dije en forma de corazón y alas, quien sabe que significaba pero ya tendría tiempo para saberlo, ¿Por qué sus padres escondían algo tan lindo? Tal vez… ¡eran un regalo!

-¡Que monas!- exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

Si así fuera, de verdad que conocían sus gustos porque de verdad eran monas las ropas. Sin dudar tomo el sombrero y se lo coloco, yendo al espejo que había en el cuarto, hizo poses y todo tipo de cosas. Le quedaba como anillo al dedo, de verdad lucía hermoso.

Una vez que volvió al closet, lo guardo de nuevo en la caja y fue a la segunda donde espero fuera algo todavía más lindo, o más sorprendente. Y así lo fue.

Abrió la caja y se encontró con algo que le dejo de verdad intriga. ¿Un allmate?

Sí, eso era; un cachorro, quien sabe cuánto había durado ahí adentro, pero además de eso. A sus padres nunca les habían gustado los allmates, pero si lo tenías ahí adentro era por algo.

-Hm…- murmuro, tomándolo en sus manos, dudando un poco en si era buena idea encenderlo o no, pero... **La curiosidad mato al gato.**

No dudo más y paso la mano por encima de la cabeza del pequeño cachorro, con la esperanza de que no tuviera algún problema o defecto, no lo fue… cuando abrió los ojos.

-Hola…- saludo amablemente al allmate ahora despierto.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?  
Me hace feliz actualizar, y lamento la tardanza es que la inspiración de plano no llego ni una vez hasta hace unos días…**

**Pero aquí esta, espero y les guste. **

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Una delgada línea

**Una delgada línea.**

* * *

**¡Sup!  
Hay, no sé qué decir frente a este gran tiempo que ha pasado… pero es que no me sentía bien para seguirlo por unas semanas, así que por fin, gracias a ese descanso… decidí escribir.  
Y pos la ricura llego a mi (?)  
Como sea, sin más preámbulos les dejo el capitulo, esperando y perdonen a esta muchacha tan desconsiderada…  
¡Espero y les guste!**

**Cualquier duda, por favor dejadla en los reviews.**

* * *

Espero pacientemente la respuesta del allmate, pero nunca llego hasta unos cuantos segundos más; pero no fueron ni palabras, si no un suave ladrido.

-¡Woof!- ladro el cachorro.

Entonces si tenía una falla, fue lo único que le quedo claro, llevarlo con el papá de Noiz no era una mala idea, él era el mayor experto en allmates que conocía, y luego estaba su hija Romy, a quien calificaba como su mejor amiga; y así lo era. Tal vez ella podría darle un vistazo a este nuevo amiguito que tenía en sus manos, porque siendo honesta consigo misma, era lindo, y a Aimi le gustaban en muchos sentidos las cosas lindas.

-Yo soy…- antes de que pudiera seguir el sonido de la puerta de la entrada se lo impidió, seguido de una voz que conocía desde que tuvo uso de razón.

-¿Aimi?- llamo Ren desde el pasillo.

De inmediato Aimi se alarmo, solo sabía una cosa, si su padre la encontraba husmeando en el closet, que desde que era pequeña, les habían advertido tanto a ella como a su hermano, les prohibieron que se metieran al closet sin su permiso, ¿las razones?

"Hay un monstruo en el closet, si entran se los comerá".

Siendo pequeños creyeron tal cosa, aunque ahora…

-Uh…- musito, y solo pudo apagar al cachorro con la mayor velocidad que pudo, y volvió a colocarlo en la caja no sin antes darle una última mirada; estaba segura que hablaría con sus padres, aceptaría el regaño por entrar al closet sin su permiso pero, ella sacaría a ese cachorro de la oscuridad y el encierro, Aimi tenía un corazón puro y bondadoso, no podía resistir a la idea de pensar en animales, ya sean robóticos como era el caso de los allmates, o de carne y hueso, el dolor de verlos encerrados… era insoportable para ella.

Antes de levantarse, acomodo las cajas como pensó y así estaban en un principio, cerró la puerta de este haciendo el mínimo sonido; y una vez hecho esto, hizo lo mismo con la puerta de la habitación, de nada sirvió cuando apenas y giro la perilla, se encontró con su progenitor, trago saliva con nerviosismo, tendría que pensar en una excusa cuando la pregunta llegara…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Aimi?- interrogo el azabache, el tono suave de sus palabras tranquilizo a la menor, pero no del todo, esa era la pregunta que estaba esperando, y por la cual tendría que mentir, detestaba mentir pero… era necesario.

-Yo…- "piensa en algo, tonta" se decía interiormente, hasta que… ¡bingo! -¡estaba buscando mi peine! Papá peino mi cabello en la mañana, así que mí peine debió haberse quedado aquí, así que estaba buscándolo- contesto, y tanto su voz como la expresión de su rostro se veían con cierto nerviosismo; espero y eso no fuese muy obvio.

Ren la observo detenidamente por unos segundos, pero era su hija y nunca había dudado de ella, ni una vez.

-Entiendo, debe estar en el baño puedes buscarlo después ahora vamos a comer, debes tener hambre- dijo, y acaricio suavemente la cabeza de la menor; esta se sobresalto un poco, pero solo sonrió a su padre.

Respiro profundamente, y soltó el aire, sintiendo como un verdadero alivio llenaba su cuerpo por completo. Escucho lo que había dicho el contrario y no pudo evitar sonreír, más cuando el olor a espagueti con albóndigas llego a su nariz, era raro pero tenía buen sentido del olfato desde pequeña, no era problema, le gustaba.

-¡Trajiste mi comida favorita, papi!- exclamo, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del mayor, quien la recibió con una sonrisa, adoraba la ternura con la que su hija actuaba, tierna, amable, honesta y bondadosa; no podía dejar de pensar que ella, había heredado eso y más de Sei.

Además de que eran verdaderamente parecidos, desde esos hermosos ojos negros, y ese lacio cabello, que en Aimi caía hasta sus caderas, su esbelta figura… no podía dejar de recordar lo que alguna vez Noiz le dijo, que cualquier chico podría acercarse a su hija.

Nadie era merecedor de su hija, pero ese pensamiento cualquier padre lo tendría con su única hija, con su princesa.

-¿Que tal tú primer día en preparatoria?-

Aimi solo sonrió mientras se encaminaban a la mesa.

-¡Maravilloso! Joshua, y Heiki volvieron, lo que significa que mi tío Aoba, y mi tío Mink también- empezó a decir, y sin falta sus ojos empezaron a desprender un pequeño brillo, pensar que después de tanto tiempo por fin habían vuelto, no podía dejar de emocionarse.

-Iremos a cenar a casa de Tae-san- aviso, y como respuesta su hija d abrazo con más fuerza de su hombro, volver a ver a sus tíos después de tantos años, no podía esperar hasta la hora de la cena pero... lo haría.

Llegaron hasta la mesa, no sin antes ir a la cocina, Aimi tomo los platos y tenedores, Ren fue por los vasos y en minutos cada uno se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa, y en cuanto todo estuvo servido empezaron a comer y los temas de conversación entre padre e hija nunca faltaron aunque Aimi tenía una expresión un poco… ¿inquieta?

Sí, eso notaba en su hija.

Pero, tal vez eran cosas de adolescentes, ya sabía que tenía que darles su espacio a sus hijos; y eso haría.

* * *

-Recuerden niñas, sus padres llegaran pronto- decía Akira-san desde la pequeña terraza del departamento, la ahora mayor que desde que las pequeñas Hana y Naomi, ahora no tanto, las había cuidado; Virus y Trip prefirieron quedarse con ella aun después de que sus hijas entraran a la primaria, ellas se habían encariñado mucho con la pelinegra, así que era algo así como un empleada, realizaba las mayorías de las cosas del hogar, con Virus y Trip trabajando la mayor parte del día; era mejor conservarla por más tiempo, además ellos también le tenían cierto cariño.

-¡Estoy cansadaaa~!- exclamo la rubia menor, lanzando su bolsa a uno de los sofás de la sala, al mismo tiempo ella de igual manera se tiraba ahí mismo, por alguna razón lo sentía más cómodo que de costumbre, como una nube. ¿O era que estaba demasiado cansada?

-¡Hana lleva tu mochila a perchero!- regaño la pelinegra, adentrándose al lugar con una canasta en las manos, la cual antes había estado llena de sabanas recién lavadas, las cuales había colgado hace unos minutos.

Hana solo soltó un largo quejido, uno de verdad muy largo.

-Akira-san, estoy cansada~- renegó la de ojos azules.

La pelinegra solo soltó un bufido, y dejo el cesto abajo.

-Podrás descansar en cuanto tomes un baño, el agua se va a enfriar- espeto con una vena saltando de su frente, al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus manos en sus caderas y, espero paciente a que la rubia se levantara pero ni movió un musculo, cosa que enojo a la azabache.

-¡Hana!- grito enfurecida.

-¡Ya oí!- devolvió la rubia, y con sumo coraje se levanto de su cómoda nube, frunciendo el ceño, camino con pasos firmes y enojados se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

-¡Espera!- detuvo Akira.

Hana frunció el ceño con mayor fuera, y se giro para ver a la contraria.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?-

-¿Y tú hermana?-

* * *

Siempre se mantenía lejos del estudio de sus padres, pocas veces entraba, cuando su papá tenía trabajo y ella quería jugar con él, o simplemente pasar el rato con él, podía entrar y sentarse en su regazo; observando cómo los dedos de su progenitor volaban por el teclado holográfico delante suyo, además de que siempre tenía un puñado de documentos en la mano.

Documentos que nunca llamaron su atención, solo hasta ahora; que su amiga le había pedido ayuda, y ella era amable, además de que Aimi siempre había sido generosa con ella, la pelinegra había hecho mucho por ella antes, era momento de devolverle el favor.

Entro con sumo cuidado al estudio, procurando cerrar la puerta sin hacer el mayor sonido alguno; solo un leve chasquido; ¡y perfecto!

-Vamos a ver- dijo para sí misma, sin perder el tiempo fue al escritorio, la primera fuente sería el portátil de su padre, que lo más seguro y era lo más común; era que tuviera una clave. Y el pensamiento no fue erróneo, en cuanto la encendió, esta pidió la clave para acceder en el escritorio.

No hubo necesidad de pensar mucho en que podría ser.

Escribió el nombre de su padre, en pocas palabras: Trip. Y de inmediato le dio acceso a todo documento; su papá era tan fácil de predecir, aunque no se mostrara de alguna manera románticos entre ellos; Naomi sabía que su papi, amaba a su papá, y mucho.

No perdió tiempo en nada más, empezó a buscar en la carpeta principal, pero solo encontró documentos de los manejos de mercancía que habían en ese mes, las fechas en los cuales recibirían todo, y nada más; se fue a otra de las carpetas, y entro pero solo para toparse con las cuentas de su establecimiento, en pocas palabras su pastelería; desde que habían decidido volverlo un pequeño café, las ganancias iban en aumento, se detuvo a revisarlas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que habían pasado casi 10 minutos, si tardaba más sabía que las dos féminas que habían en el departamento comenzarían a buscarle, estaba segura que ya la estaban buscando.

"Apúrate, Naomi". Se dijo en el pensamiento, cerró las carpetas de antes y volvió a revisar otras, y solo se encontró con nada… ningún documento tenía que ver con lo que ella buscaba; se empezaba a desesperar.

Tomo un respiro, y pensó en que tendría que resignarse a dejar de buscar, mañana tendría que decirle las malas noticias a Aimi, y le tendría que dar una rebanada de pastel para remediar el no haber podido ayudarla.

Sin embargo, antes de cerrar todo, de revisar cada recóndito lugar del computador; algo llamo su atención.

"Toue"

Ese era el nombre del dueño de lo que había sido la torre de platino, pero él había muerto hace años, y según sus padres no era más que un hombre de negocios; pero nada más, ¿ese hombre tenía algo que ver con sus padres? Eligió matar sus dudas, después de todo la curiosidad mato al gato… pero el gato murió sabiendo.

Abrió la carpeta, y empezó a inspeccionar cada elemento que había dentro; fotos de lo que había sido esa dichosa torre, documentos que para ser sincera, era de verdad muy largos y no tenía tiempo para leerlos todos; así que…

Busco en su bolsillo, y saco lo que buscaba, un pequeño disco, regalo de Romy después de haberla ayudado en secundaria a saltarse la clase de educación física, inventando que Romy tenía solo de estomago, aunque se había saltado esa clase para conseguir un juego el cual ya había esperado mucho por él. Así que le debía una, y la hija del peluquero le pago regalándole uno de esos discos, que según Romy, podía almacenar mucha pero mucha información.

Ahora podía verificar eso.

Introdujo el objeto en el computador, y comenzó a cargar todo el archivo de aquella carpeta; así que mientras podía ver alguna otra carpeta, pero ya no había más, las demás solo eran cuentas, información sobre los clientes, cosas referentes al trabajo de sus padres, y eso no era de su incumbencia. Así que en lo que los archivos se cargaban, empezó a buscar en los pequeños cajones del escritorio algún documento referente, fue decepcionante solo encontrar cosas de negocios, cuentas, entre más.

Suspiro, y tal vez debía resignarse a solo esa información, además Aimi no se enojaría, ella no era para nada exigente. Pero, un vistazo no haría daño, reviso los nombres que había en el costado de las carpetas, hasta que se encontró con un nombre conocido.

"_Sei"_

-El papá de Aimi- musito, sin dudar tomo la carpeta y comenzó a hojearla, se encontró con información, peso, talla, tipo de sangre, fecha de cumpleaños, y dos fotos.

La primera, solamente se podía ver al azabache que ya conocía, pero… lucía mal en la foto, tenía ojeras, de veía más pálido, mucho más pálido, y tenía ojos totalmente negros, como si estuviera viendo los ojos de un pescado muerto. No podía ser ese el papá de Aimi, el chico de la foto era totalmente diferente a como ahora lucía el Seragaki.

En la foto… se veía como si fuera un simple muñeco sin vida alguna, la otra foto no tuvo oportunidad de verla, cuando pasos cerca la sorprendieron.

-Naomi- llamo Virus desde el pasillo, cada vez más acercándose al estudio, y eso puso más nerviosa que nunca a Naomi.

"¡Maldición!" grito internamente, cerrando el cajón no sin antes tomar a carpeta de antes, escondiéndola dentro de su camisa de botones, y después observo la pantalla, la información estaba a la mitad, pero ya no tenía tiempo, saco el disco, y lo guardo en su bolsillo, lo más rápido posible cerró todo lo que había abierto en el computador, y lo apago. En cuanto lo hizo, el chasquido de la puerta abrirse, le sobresalto, Virus se dejo ver tras la puerta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Naomi?- pregunto con voz suave, aproximándose adonde su hija, que lucía… diferente.

"Piensa algo, idiota…" se regaño, y intento buscar algo que decir, observo el escritorio, vio una engrapadora y varias hojas de papel.

-Estaba buscando más grapas, y hojas; necesito hacer un informe para mi clase de economía, y no tenía hojas- contesto, haciendo su voz tan normal como pudo, sin embargo… estaba nerviosa. Si su padre la descubría, estaba más que castigada... sería un cadáver seguro.

Virus la observo detenidamente por varios segundos, cosa que intimido en cierta manera a su hija, solo la miraba así cuando estaba en problemas, y sentía… que ya la había descubierto, y se estaba ingeniando un buen castigo.

Pero una sonrisa por parte de su progenitor calmo todos sus nervios.

-Sabes que hay todo eso en el cajón del estante de la sala, ¿recuerdas que te dije cuando era más pequeña?- interrogo, y esa voz, Naomi la conocía bien, no estaba ni regañándole ni preguntándole algo que tuviera que pensar mucho.

La rubia solo inflo sus mejillas un poco, haciendo lo que parecía un pequeño mohín.

_-No entrar al estudio sin permiso, porque si fuera otra persona Walter podría comerme-_ sonrió tras sus palabras, tantos años decía eso cuando se metía al estudio sin permiso, pero era el mejor escondite cuando jugaba a las escondidas con su hermana y papá.

El rubio no le quedo más que sonreír complacido, no lo había olvidado después de todo.

-¿Entonces…?- insistió el oji azul.

Naomi bajo la mirada, aun con ese gracioso mohín.

-Lo lamento…- dijo en voz baja, y sin necesidad de más su papá llevo su diestra a la cabeza de su hija, y acaricio esos hermosos cabellos rubios.

-No lo hagas de nuevo y ya, ahora ve arreglarte saldremos a cenar con unos clientes, y queremos que conozcan a nuestras preciosas hijas- Virus así como acaricio los cabellos de su hija, le pellizco suavemente la nariz y espero a que su primogénita comenzara a caminar; lo cual hizo unos segundos después, procurando que la carpeta no se notara mucho, agradecía que la camisa le apretara lo suficiente, así no se caería o algo. Salieron del estudio, y Virus fue el último, asegurándose en cerrarlo bien.

Naomi se quedo en silencio hasta que llego a su habitación, no escucho a su hermana cuando esta se adentro al cuarto, estaba ida en sus pensamientos… completamente ida en lo que acababa de encontrar.

-¡Naomi! ¿Me estas escuchando?- vociferaba su hermana, pero ella no escuchaba nada.

"¿Sei-san que tiene que ver con Platinum Jail?" fue su única interrogante, la única que resalto más de las que ya se empezaban a formar. ¿Qué tenían que ver sus padres en todo eso? ¿Tenían negocios con Toue?

Y si así era… ¿Qué clases de negocios?

Entro a la ducha, tomo un largo baño, pero no tanto si no se les haría tarde para la cena de sus padres, salió minutos después, seco su cabello, se vistió con una falda negra, medias del mismo color, una blusa con estampado de Mickey Mouse; era una cena, sin embargo ellas siempre lucían elegantes, Hana vistiendo un short simple con estampado de cuadros, una blusa oscura, y nada más; por ultimo sus zapatos, ambas tenían varios pares, pero sus favoritos siempre fueron, los de tacón.

Una vez que los cuatro estuvieron listos, salieron del departamento, yendo al estacionamiento y subiendo al automóvil; la menor de las hermanas no dejaba de hablar sobre el maravilloso día que habían tenido, sin olvidar la noticia de que Joshua y Heiki habían regresado, eso significaba que Aoba y Mink también.

Dicha noticia hizo sonreír a ambos rubios, pero tales sonrisas desaparecieron frente a la ausencia de palabras de la mayor.

-Naomi- llamo el rubio natural, sin despegar la vista del camino. -¿pasa algo?-

La rubia solamente sonrió y negó, ¿se notaba demasiado su indiferencia?

-Solo tengo hambre, papi- sonrió tras su respuesta, una sonrisa un tanto diferente de las que siempre daba; esa respuesta no alivio para nada la duda en sus dos padres, ni en su hermana.

-Sabes que si hay algún problema puedes decirnos- irrumpió Trip, después de unos segundos.

Naomi observo a sus dos padres, y solo negó una vez más, y esta vez mostro una sonrisa honesta en sus labios, esa era la sonrisa que sus padres conocían, y adoraban.

-Solo es hambre, ¡que molestos que son!- chillo, ahora cruzando sus brazos y pierna; podía ser la mayor de las dos hermanas, pero actuaba como si fuera la menor.

-¡También yo, papi!- secundo Hana, y hizo lo mismo que su hermana, brazos cruzados y pierna cruzada.

-En unos minutos llegaremos, ambas sean pacientes- agrego Virus, sin decir más se concentro por completo en la autopista, esas eran sus hijas, sus dos gemelas.

Trip soltó un bufido, y solo guardo silencio, hasta que llegaron a las puertas de un restaurant, bastante elegante así que estaban bien vestidos para la ocasión. Y sus hijas ni digamos; Virus entrego las llaves al valet parking, entraron al lugar, no hubo necesidad de verificar su reservación con el encargado, fueron llevados a su mesa, donde sus clientes ya los esperaban.

-Buenas noches, Karisawa-san, Kitamaru-san- saludaron los dos no gemelos.

-Buenas noches, Virus, Trip- primerizo el hombre, se puso de pie y estrecho la mano de ambos rubios, y no olvido por completo a las dos menores que veían con ellos, pero Trip impidió todo intento alguno de que su "socio" se acercara s sus dos hijas.

-Ella es Naomi- presentó primero a la mayor, que simplemente le brindo una sonrisa.

-Es un placer, Kitamaru-san- dijo suavemente, después estrecho la mano de ambos clientes, al parecer eran hermanos.

-y ella, Hana- finalizo con la menor, y esta solo sonrió, una simple sonrisa sin algún significado alguno, más que la educación.

-Mucho gusto- devolvió, una vez que las presentaciones terminaron tomaron asiento; las hermanas se sentaron juntas, dejando a los mayores frente a frente, después de todo era una cena de negocios, de negocios se hablaría.

Hana observaba con indiferencia a su hermana, al verla tan concentrada en su coil. Pero fuera cualquier cosa, la hablarían cuando llegaran a casa, si Naomi así lo quería; si no, ya lo descubriría luego.

-Hana- llamo la mayor sacando de sus pensamientos a la contraria.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono con tranquilidad, su interrogante se respondió al sentir como su hermana mayor deslizaba una servilleta hasta su mano derecha.

La oji azul dio una mirada, a los mayores, tan sumidos en su conversación, concentro su atención en el objeto que su hermana le había entregado, lo bajo hasta poder leerlo por debajo de la mesa.

[Aimi me pidió información…]

Termino de leer, solo así para escribir su respuesta, sería más fácil una conversación verbal entre ellas pero era algo importante, algo posiblemente secreto. Una vez que termino de escribir paso la servilleta a las manos de su hermana.

[¿Por eso estabas en el estudio de papá? ¿Qué clase de información?]

Se canso rápido de la idea de escribir en una servilleta así que prefirió arrugarla, y guardarla en su bolsillo, así cuando salieran del restaurant la tiraría donde sus padres jamás encontrarían.

-Toue…- murmuro, y dio una mirada a los clientes y sus padres; ni se inmutaron por ellas, ni alcanzaron a escuchar lo que había dicho, cosa que le hizo sentir un verdadero alivio. Nadie más la escucho, salvo su hermana.

-¿Encontraste algo importante?- susurro, a Naomi; esta asintió y acerco más a la rubia lo que quería decir, para nada quería que sus padres escucharan.

-Nuestros padres, y Sei-san tuvieron algo que ver con Toue, además- busco en su bolsillo lo que se había guardado cuando salió del estudio de sus padres; además de esas fotografías en donde se podía apreciar a Sei totalmente diferente a como era ahora. No tardo en encontrar lo que estaba buscando, lo deslizo por la mesa hasta que su hermana lo tuvo en sus manos, y pudo apreciar, la fotografía.

Era… ¿un corazón?

-¿Morphine?- titubeo la rubia sin comprender; ¿Qué tenía que ver todo eso con sus padres y con Sei-san? Tal vez, era mejor que la hija del azabache le preguntara eso.

* * *

-Envíale esto a Aimi-chan-

-Así que ahora compre la figura de Rin con lo que ahorre por semanas~- canturreaba la azabache, dando varios saltitos en el camino junto a sus dos padres y hermano mayor, que le escuchaban atentamente. -¡y tiene un trasero bien moldeado!- fue lo último que dijo hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la residencia de su abuela.

-Vaya, cuando lleguemos a casa será mejor verla- dijo Sei, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba la puerta hacia el lado izquierdo, vaya sorpresa no estaba cerrada con llave.

-Cuando espere volver a ver a mis sobrinos, no pensé que lo primero que escucharía fuera "trasero"- hablo una voz conocida para los cuatro detrás de la puerta, que ahora abierta dejo ver quien era esa persona.

-Aoba...- susurraron los dos mayores, el hermano del peli azul y el marido del propio.

-¡Tío Aoba!- se lanzaron los dos mellizos, Aimi con un poco más de emoción que su hermano mayor, pero igual de felices de ver a su único tío. Ya que su papá (Ren) no tenía hermanos, siempre preguntaron el porqué pero la pregunta solamente se quedaba sin respuesta.

Aoba por poco y caía cuando recibió a sus dos sobrinos en sus brazos.

-¡Voy a caerme!- aviso preparándose para cuando el porrazo llegará, pero nunca se logro el cometido de que Aoba cayera, al menos no hasta que…

-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!- exclamo Sei, uniéndose al abrazo que sus hijos brindaban a su hermano menor, solo eso y estaba seguro que caería aunque intentaba no hacerlo, no podía aguantarlo más cuando sintió otro peso extra, esta vez de Ren.

-¡Tu también Ren!- gritaba en el interior del cálido abrazo por parte de toda la familia de su hermano mayor, sus hijos, y su pareja; sus piernas se tambaleaban en el débil intento por no sucumbir al peso, pero simplemente… era mucho, aunque podía soportarlo; no era malo después de todo. -a-ayuda…- alcanzo a murmurar.

* * *

-Vaya, han crecido tanto, niños-

Los morenos se quedaron con el primer bocado de las deliciosas donas que su abuela hacia, y estaban a punto de degustar pero se detuvieron tras el comentario de su tío.

-Pero como vez, ya no son tan "niños"- contesto Aoba, haciendo un pequeño énfasis en la última palabra, debía ser honesto consigo mismo y con todos, de que sus dos hijos ya no eran los dulces e inocentes pequeños que se apegaban a la pierna de su hermano para camisa, o cuando se tambaleaban para dar sus primeros pasos.

-Al parecer, no fueron los únicos que crecieron- hablo Mink, dejando la bandeja con ahora varias tazas llenas de cocoa, con un obvio toque de canela que muchos se dieron cuenta de ello, gracias a Ren.

-Tiene un toque de canela- comento olfateando cerca del borde de la taza, el humo que desprendía la bebida dejaba a saber que si estaba en lo cierto, por muy diminuto que fuera el olor, Ren lo sabía, tenía un olfato tipo de…

-Papi, tienes un olfato como el de los perritos- espeto la azabache, y por un segundo todos callaron, Ren bajo la taza y miro hacia otro lado. Por esos segundos se formo un incomodo silencio, ¿Por qué incomodo? Fue la pregunta de los cuatro adolescentes.

-Ren siempre ha sido como… "un cachorrito"- acabo Sei con el silencio, los mayores agradecieron que lo hiciera, porque quien sabe cuánto tendrían que soportar las miradas inquietas de sus hijos.

Todos los presentes tomaron una taza cada uno, y las conversaciones no tardaron en empezar.

-¿Ya pensaron en la carrera que quieren estudiar?- cuestiono Aoba, tanto a sus hijos como sobrinos, Aimi terminando uno de los panecillos de la canasta, mientras que Yu bajaba su propia taza.

-Yo quiero ser escritora- primerizo la menor, una sonrisita feliz aparecía tras sus palabras, una sonrisa como la de… Ren, si era idéntica a la del ex allmate.

-¿Escritora?- soltó el moreno, Aimi se inmediato que lo escucho dirigió su total atención a este.

-¡Sip!- respondió de inmediato -quiero ser escritora, soy buena escribiendo, me gusta escribir, así que… ¿Por qué no?-

Mink ante la respuesta tan honesta, y alegre de su sobrina, solo pudo suspirar y dejar ver una pequeña sonrisa que estaba seguro más de uno había notado, Aimi por supuesto fue la primera en hacerlo; por muy serio que el moreno fuera, si se trataba de su "familia" podía ser más allá de solo serio y esas cosas.

-¿Y tú Yu?- esta vez el Seragaki se dirigió al hermano mayor, un chico tan serio como lo era Sei en un principio.

-Aun no lo he decidido, maestro de japonés me interesa- contesto con simpleza, pero ese oficio… en pocas palabras sonaba.

-Eso es aburrido~- bufo Heiki, y de inmediato el azabache frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, lamento que mi carrera no sea tan "femenina" como la tuya, enfermero- devolvió en el mismo tono que su primo.

-¡Es doctor imbécil!- exclamo el moreno, levantándose de su silla, ya se había enojado, digamos que este no tenía un temperamento muy… duradero. -algo más interesante que ser un aburrido maestro de japonés-

-Hasta que no vea un titulo, sigues siendo un "e-n-f-e-r-m-e-r-o"- eso ultimo lo deletreo, y de igual manera se puso de pie; eso fue suficiente.

-Heiki, siéntate- ordeno el moreno, la dureza de su voz fue suficiente para que su hijo s sentara de inmediato en la silla; y suspirara pesadamente.

-Yu- hablo esta vez Ren, y el azabache no le quedo de otra más que obedecer.

-Son más grandes, de edad solamente, siguen siendo unos mocosos- Tae hizo acto de presencia al fin, aun después de tantos años… ella seguía con ellos, Aimi era la más feliz de tener a su bisabuela, porque ahora estaba haciéndole una trenza, le gustaba tener momentos así con ella.

Pero…

-Papi, tío, ¿Dónde están nuestros abuelos?- la pregunta de Aimi, hizo que toda conversación acabara enseguida, y en la habitación un pulcro silencio fuera el único presente.

Las miradas de ambos hermanos, se dirigieron hacia la mujer de cabellos ahora más opacos, que no hizo más que suspirar, y bajar la mirada.

-Ellos… murieron hace bastante- respondió el peli azul, pero la expresión de su rostro daba a ver que eso… en cierta manera, que los más jóvenes no notaron es que, eso podría ser o no, cierto.

La noticia entristeció un poco a los adolescentes, pero no por nada volvieron a sus ánimos de antes, además no era como si no tuvieran nada, tenían a su bisabuela Tae; y era mejor que nada.

-¡Tenemos a la bisabuela Tae, así que no hay que entristecernos!- hablo la azabache, justo cuando la mayor termino de hacerle la trenza la contemplo unos segundos antes de abrazar a la mayor.

-Sí, si, quien sabe por cuánto más…- murmuro dejándose abrazar por su bisnieta.

-No digas eso, abuela- dijo Aoba con un deje de tristeza, odiaba la idea de que en cualquier momento, su abuela moriría; odiaba la muerte más que nada en el mundo.

Sei contemplo con una sonrisa triste las palabras de la mujer, pero... una idea llego a su mente, algo lindo.

-Vayan y denle un abrazo a su bisabuela, lo necesita- animo Sei a su hijo, que no le quedo de otra más que levantarse e ir a donde estaba su hermana abrazando a la mayor, hizo lo mismo, salvo que no uso mucha fuerza.

Los dos morenos no se quedaron atrás, y se levantaron, ambos abrazando a su bisabuela; eran los cuatro, que empezaba a quitarle el aire a la pobre mujer.

-¡Cuidado con mi espalda!- exclamo esta, no le gustaba mucho ese tipo de contacto, o más bien ninguno que le lastimara más la pobre espalda; pero… este era agradable. Le daba a ver, que esos cuatro, ya no eran los pequeños que siempre gritaban: ¡abuelita! Y comían de sus panecillos tanto como podían.

Si era honesta, le dolía que en cualquier momento ya no estaría para ellos.

* * *

[La carrera de modelaje te vendría bien también…]

-¿Lo crees? Pensaba lo mismo, pero no se, lo pensaré mejor- respondió con una sonrisa, y la persona a lado de la pantalla solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Esa persona, era Romy.

[Yo no necesito pensarlo ya, según mis padres mi futuro fue ya planeado por mis abuelos] suspiro pesadamente la azabache arrastrando sus palabras en aquel suspiro, solo hasta escuchar el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

[Ve a dormir ya, Romy] esta vez fue la voz de Koujaku la que escucho en la video llamada, segundos después unos pasos alejarse.

[Ha… ya oíste, me tengo que ir, si no esta vez vendrá mi papá y me quitara el coil.]

Antes de que Aimi pudiera responder, el sonido de la puerta de su propia habitación le interrumpió.

-Tú también ya ve a dormir, Aimi; tu hermano se despertara- hablo Sei, ahora adentrándose a la habitación, antes de ir adonde su hija fue a la cama de Yu; a quien cobijo, ya que las noches frías en Midorijima seguían. Una vez hecho esto, fue adonde Aimi. -buenas noches, Romy-chan- saludo a la azabache, que le devolvió el saludo.

[Buenas noches, Sei-san,] dijo antes de dar por terminada la llamada, si no ahora serían sus dos padres los que vendrían a decirle que debía irse a dormir ya. [Nos vemos mañana, Aimi] se despidió, y la pantalla solo aviso que la llamada estaba finalizada.

-Bien, tienes que dormir señorita- declaro Sei, acariciando suavemente la mejilla derecha de su hija y brindándole un suave y –"maternal" beso en la frente.

-Ya voy~- dijo, dando y salto y levantándose de su silla, ya vistiendo sus pijamas solo dejo el coil en la mesita de noche que había a lado de su cama, se metió en las sabanas de su propia cama.

-Buenas noches, princesa- dijo, y las palabra se desvanecieron con el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, aunque no por completo quedo una pequeña brecha que daba algo de luz, la razón de esto es que; aun siendo ahora una adolescente, su miedo a la oscuridad seguía más que nada. Ambos padres lo sabían, así que siempre dejaban la puerta entre abierta; para su pequeña princesa.

Se dispuso a cerrar los ojos, y por fin dormir, mañana aun seguían las clases y todas las semanas para ser más claros, y debía descansar, más porque educación física era una de sus clases; y para ser honesta, se daba a la idea de que sería agotadora.

Una vez cerrados los ojos dejo salir un suspiro, viéndose interrumpida ante el pitido de su coil, inmediatamente lo tomo y se escondió bajo sus sabanas; un mensaje a esa hora, solo podía ser de una persona; o de dos más bien. Lo abrió sin dudarlo dos veces, leyendo lo primero que decía.

[Esto es lo que conseguí, hay más pero te lo daré mañana…] fue lo único en el mensaje, lo demás fueron documentos, los cuales abrió y comenzó a pasar la vista por cada párrafo, oración, palabra y letra, leyó todo. Encontrándose con más de un dato que le sorprendió.

-¿Experimento?- soltó, pero calló enseguida, no solo su padre era el que tenía el oído agudo, su hermano lo había heredado; así que no debía hacer ruido alguno. Así que, prefirió leer en silencio.

No solo se encontró con la palabra experimento, si no "arma" también, unas cuantas coordenadas y por último, una fotografía; que hizo que su piel se pusiera de gallina, la respiración se le detuviera y tragara saliva con dureza, tras segundos de haberla contemplado perfectamente; era su papá.

Era Sei, pero… ¿lo era en realidad?

Estaba en un estado casi anémico, su piel era tan blanca, más blanca de lo que ahora era, unos ojos negros completamente, pero eran como…

-Como los de un pescado muerto…- susurro suavemente, una vez más tragando saliva, bajo hasta el final del documento, la última cosa que leyó fue el nombre de: Tatsuo Toue. Según había leído, era el dueño y propietario de las industrias Toue Inc. Pero nada más sabía eso, o era lo único que había encontrado en ciertos medios, lo demás esa:

**Clarificado. **

Tal vez, lo demás que Hana tenía sería de mayor ayuda para aliviar sus dudas, pero surgieron más con lo que recién había leído, será que… ¿su papá tenía una conexión con Toue? Tal vez así era, podía preguntárselo mañana en el desayuno.

-Papá…- musito observando una última vez aquella foto, solo para finalmente apagar su coil.

* * *

**-Luu-**

**¡Mierda chicos!  
Lamento mucho, de verdad que lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero siéndoles honesta no me sentía nada bien estos días, si vieron solo publicaba one-shots, y eso pero esta historia no podía seguirla, no sabía porque…  
¡Pero ahora ya puedo hacerlo!  
Y espero y entienda, además de que ya entre a semana de parciales, por lo que debo concentrarme en ellos.  
Espero y entiendan, publicare algún one-shot de vez en cuando, así que no los dejaré del todo y eso.**

**Muchas gracias aquellos que aun siguen esta historia, tratare de darle gusto a cada uno con ella.**

**¡Dejad un review si gustas!**


End file.
